Evolutionary Immortality
Evolutionary immortality (進化の不滅,Shinka no fumetsu) also known as "The Chains That Capture The Monster" is a sacred gear level: unknown multiple-type which are: Creation, Offensive, Defensive, Support, Elementary, Independent Avatar, Sealed and State Change. is the sacred gear of Kayz Mikazukinoyaiba, due to the ancestral records of heaven as the first original sacred art created by the god of the Bible considered the oldest of all sacred gears in existence. Summary from the time of the creation of the universe, exactly after the fall of lucifer and during the first phases of creation of systems designed to spread the religion and perform miracles on earth (sacred gear) using an unstable ability created by itself with the data of the different factions collected until then, called Chaos Control and open a door to the "beginning of the universe" an inherent dimension of the world that would allow it to search between dimensions, fictitious, alternative and existential. I manage to open a gap looking through the different dimensions and time lines a strong enough power in case the future negotiations will fail acting as a balancing force between the factions (and in extreme case the trump card that defeated the other factions ) taking it as a secret even hiding from all his sons including the high-grade seraphim the result, was that between the great space-time-dimension gap created by the skill, what appeared to be a dragon in a wilderness state apparently his wounds had come out of this, not knowing what to do by fearing to alert and frighten the world for his discovery, I take care of it until I was in a decent state for an interrogation. After rehabilitating after a while, the pseudodragon identified himself by the name Incursio belonging to the monster race which is characterized by not belonging to any, having previously renounced this, previously of dragon origin Appearance The appearance of both Sacred Gear and Balance Breaker varies from current user to previous user based on the anatomy, personal preferences, and social norms of their race. The only rule in this respect that has incursio when modifying the armor based on the preference of its bearers. It seems that the uniform must openly show the symbol of incursion: its eyes, being a pupil in the shape of a black cross with a crimson iris, although it maintains the shape of a sword when it is in a blocked state and its liberated form which is the of a full body armor both with the mixture of colors: steel-silver-dark gray. Abilities Due to his ancient origins as a dragon, Incursio already possessed an inata aptitude for adaptation, combat and evolution. In addition to maintaining their strengths and standard skills of the dragon race and the skills of their clan's blood heritage, in addition to discarding the ethnic weaknesses of their race by submitting to the ritual "ethnic abdicator"He continued to evolve as a result of innumerable battles against numerous opponents, developing his capacity "natural system of evolution", until unsuspected limits gaining new forms and abilities as the time pass even before being converted into a Sacred Gear. Because it is a full body armor, Incursio has a semi-impregnable defense, being the only ones with the necessary capacity to cross its impenetrable defense is another sacred equipment of high level or longinus or that is specialized in the skill of dodging defenses (at least until he develops the countermeasure ability to counteract him). The armor provides a wide circustancial increase of several levels of power, of the margin of several attributes for the user provided by the sealed power in which it is in comparison, one millionth of the real power of the raid, multiplying the basic statistics enormously, giving it extensive reserves of these, so in the case of magical power, energy and both physical and mental resistance. The increased attributes are divided into three classes that differ in their use according to the user (even though the majority is already predetermined to specific purposes by the previous users): * Physical Field # -Force # -Speed # -Agility # -Ability # -Power # -Reflexes # -Perception # -Accuracy * Resistance # -Endurance # -Physical # -Mental # -Constitution * Social field The social field is the only area based on the social assimilation skills of previous users who managed to understand the human mind and how to manipulate it in hundreds of ways to achieve its objectives and that is usually used as a field of passive skills pespecialidad during the specialized way of life for this as its name implies which are the following: # -Ingenuity # -Resolver / Logic # -Composition # -Handling # -Presence # -Intelligence # -Wisdom # -Charisma # -Appearance (activates the attractive aura of females of the dragon race) Being its most exceptional and strange peculiarity is that of obtaining with half difficulty Sub-Species Balance Breaker compared with the usual speed and acquisition rates for other sacred gears, by far exceeding the progress of obtaining these by cutting easily and even and retaining the sub-species of the previous users when bequeathing them to their weapons. False Conversion of Conceptual Imagination to Empirical Reality There is no upper limit to the creation ability of False Conversion of Conceptual Imagination to Empirical Reality that has been demonstrated; it is often called "The most powerful sacred creation capacity in the universe." One of the most characteristic abilities of the evolutionary immortality is the creation, manipulation and generation of silver-gray constructions and of solid light nature, imbued in the steel and sacred affinities which has the particularity that these properties possess the titles of "the more powerful powers that exist in their field of elementary property in the world ", at least known until this date being able to completely eclipse with its power the talent in this element to the own high-grade seraphim such as Michael or Gabriel. Converted into the same sacred element belonging to the god of the bible because of one of the clauses of the contract to which he had to comply so that the bet agreed by Incursio and won by Yahweh would be consummated so that it would become a sacred gear. Functioned as an example in the scale of power towards the fire element and the flames of Vritra he Evil Black Dragon considered as the strongest in the world, on the scale of power with respect to the sacred element due to the thick blood of Yahweh that I inoculate in Incursio its potential has no pair, to possess a degree of inalterable purity by another god with elemental affinity of light and / or sacred. The ability of creation can form constructions of apartir of the energy of the user without taking into consideration without discriminating the origin, conversion or the manipulation of these while it is continued supplying to the skill. The main function of the F-C-C-I-E-R (False Conversion of Conceptual Imagination to Empirical Reality) is to provide tools, being able to transform the thoughts of the user in physical constructions through the strength of will, determination or conviction of the user. An Incursio bearer can create any particular element or construction that they can imagine, provided they have the will power necessary to make it exist; everything the bearer imagines will be created by the F-C-C-I-E-R. The constructions are made of bright gray-silver energy usually known as Oan energy, it is a tangible form of pure willpower. The size, complexity, and strength of these constructions are limited only by the willpower of the ring bearer, and exist only as long as the Incursio bearer nourishes it with it. The elements created by F-C-C-I-E-R are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the will power of the bearer that creates them. The types of constructions generally reflect the personality of the Incursio user. For example, Kayz has talent for drawing and his biggest dream is to become a manga artist as well as a video game creator, so his constructions reflect his strong imagination. But despite the appearance of these, it does not indicate the power of the weapon or tool to build. The power of the weapon is more an indication of the user's will. Reminiscence Of The Warrior Soul It is the ability to recall the experiences, knowledge and skills accumulated throughout the course of his life of the souls of the previous users of Incursio and allows kayz an incredible control over the weapon allowing him to take them as well as them (without to its master control being even able to develop it at a level greater than theirs), at the moment of grasping it with the negative side effect that sometimes both the personality of the previous users and their souls take control over it and its body influencing, their actions and consciousness but even in spite of this help their skill towards these weapons in comparison with their predecessors which were true masters varied by giant margins. Arts of Murder of the immortal Beast They are the set of techniques created by the bearers of the past these are divided into three classes that go on a scale of power less than a sure victory these classes are from least to greatest: Imperial, Celestial and Ancestral.The following are some of the techniques exhibited: # First Art of Imperial Murder: Shadows Element: Massive Bombardment of Loyalists of the Raven Baron # Third Art of Imperial Murder: Shadows Element: Parvation Hunt: Servants' Maelstrom of the Raven Baron # Third Art of Imperial Murder: Shadows Element: Squawk in Harmony: Victoria's Song in Echo of Baron Crow Unlimited Distant Dimension It is the spatial-temporal capacity that, among its different forms, as those offending, defensive, normally takes the neutral form of an alternate reality space in which it can only be accessed through the will of Incursio or Kayz, manifested at will separately. of the reality created inside the sacred gear by Incursio with the help of the god of the Bible, in practical terms, it is a pocket dimension without limits expert in storing all kinds of tangible matter being able to invoke it without any difficulty just thinking about the merchandise to be desired, the storage of the items in question barely drains a small percentage of energy, which passes imperceptibly. He possesses his own spirit known as The Autonomous Subaltern Librarian to assist in cataloging, classifying, ordering and listing his invaluable inventories full of all kinds of treasures, such as weapons, medicines, training manuals and parchments, bequests and baubles obtained from all over the world. classes of methods by Incursio during his trips before being turned into sacred gear and that Yahweh allowed him to conserve. Zusätzliche Imperiale Bewaffnung Zusätzliche Imperiale Bewaffnung also known as Imperial Auxiliary Armament is the set of weapons bequeathed by previous carriers to subsequent generations of users and containing the Sub-Species of Balance Breaker created and bequeathed by them in life. The fact of not unlocking the weapons of the predecessor generations of users by its current carrier became a problem reverberating in the isolation and increased complication and difficulty of unlocking these. Since in general the majority of users relegated the value of this ability and the knowledge that was delivered along with it, by not unlocking these only giving importance to reach the pinnacle of their ability, aspiring to develop their already unbeatable skills and enrich their experience with their weapon of preference, being with the help of the inherent metal element of incursion this allowed them to create any possible weapon together with different attributes according to the will of the users being the limit the imagination from this element. Each and every one of them showed a predilection for their weapon, fashioned according to their styles, knowledge, experiences and skills, towards that particular one or if they already had weapons and did not want to be separated from her for anything in the world due to memories. sheltered and feelings contracted by these, could annex them and if they had skills keep them to what if before the sub spices before were few referring to the user now the majority was developed around his personal weapon. The conditions to unlock these weapons vary among them, when a user suffers intense emotions, which diverge between positive or negative (mostly negative) such as experiencing the loss of love, falling in despair or the immense hatred against an enemy in addition to This would require a tenacious need for power for this to be granted. It will depend on the will of the weapon and how much you want to give your help to react to your call or if it is to choose a weapon specific to the arsenal but that becomes more complicated compared to the margin of error that can be predicted based on the previous release of weapons and how they can reject it, even hurting it and even killing it, but it gives this a positive reaction because they have inherited the indomitable and proud character of their previous owners, thinking that the current carrier does not He has the necessary skills to take them like the others before him. A clear example of this is what happened to Kayz when he managed to unlock and test the fifth annihilating epithet Fünf Tote, being able to use it for a few moments, but ending up absolutely exhausted both physically and mentally (being of course that the rejection is temporary until they are judged again to verify the progress of these until they have obtained the level of ability sufficient to hold them in their hands that are no longer inexperienced). Below are listed the bearers of incursion from the first to the penultimate from ascending to descending and subsequently the subspecies Balance Breaker of their weapons, the number of times that has happened since the moment of their creation has been a total of 29 times being kayz carrier number thirty. * 0.-Carrier Zero First name: Nationality: Age: Date of Birth / Death: Imperial Weapon: 1.-First carrier Name: Nationality: Age at death: Imperial Weapon: 2.-Second Carrier Name: Damián Nationality: Ancient Greece Age at death: 29 Imperial Weapon: Gauntlets and Greaves / Name: Jhegg Kealnss Distraction Disinterested Naughty Ephemeral distraction disinterested naughty ephemeral '''() also known as the '''Dynamic Assault of the Indifferent Soldier is Jhegg Kaelns Balance Breaker subspecies which consists of 5 abilities which manifest themselves in an incorporated form, the way in which they differentiate between being activated is that an aura of different color for each of these. The five skills and their corresponding auras are the following: # Spectral Reflections (): also known as "Unconscious perception" or "Accelerated conjecture". This gives the user extraordinary reflections that can be equated to the level of a god. Allow the user to even use their reflexes to attack, counterattack, defend, evade or block without much difficulty. The way Kayz describes this ability is simply the "ability to put the brain on autopilot." Because Jhegg Kealnss spent most of his creation to fight tirelessly, he unconsciously and easily got used to counterattack and defend against physical attacks, allowing him to fight without the use of conscience or reason before any attack without differentiating between friends or enemies, lethal or non-lethal. Because their muscles fight instinctively, this leaves Kayz free to use her reasoning to complete other matters (for example, create strategies, play with the mind of the enemy with psychological manipulation, etc. ).As your body moves by reflection and not by reactions, mental techniques such as illusions that confuse, deceive and nullify your senses become useless against it when you use this ability. It works as a short-term or pre-cognitive prediction skill that warns you that an imminent danger is a simultaneous and clairvoyant response to a complex variety of phenomena, warning several hundredths of a second before danger (falls, surprise attacks or even, undefined dangers) . Weaknesses * No matter how good your reflexes are, if Kayz's muscles become unable to hold their senses after receiving too much damage he will be unable to maintain this natural defense above, receiving the damage. * However, as long as he is able to overload the speed of his reflexes by overcoming his reaction time, beat him overcompensating with a nice speed, agility and reflexes to attack him at high speed when he blinks. * Although it grants a certain kind of invulnerability against physical damage, it only counts for the unarmed physical damage and this becomes ineffective against armed damage since it is developed specifically against the variety of martial fighters and not armed fighters. * Although it gives you the ability to defend and counterattack more easily, this does not hide or protect against certain weak points or blind spots. Fortuitous domain:is the capacity that allows you to control the body or environmental temperature of a certain area around you allowing you to increase or decrease at will the different aspects of the objectives in your area of action. Magnetic Attraction (): is the ability to manipulate magnetic attraction in a 50 kilometer area around, at the user's will to attract tangible, spiritual or physical matter, regardless of size, nature, power or mass. unsuspected alteration: ability to control the states of matter,the magnetic currents that orbit around the plasma sphere are aligned 3.-Third Carrier Name: Ayrton Nationality: Finland Age at death: 24 Imperial Weapon: Heavy Sword / Name: Dramdzliv Dark Fall of the Black Knight dark fall of the black knight () : 4.-Fourth Carrier Name: Ygdruzz Nationality: Denmark Age at death: 27 Imperial Weapon: Battle Ax / Name: Lumavleb-Berder Immortal Fury of the Enraged Barbarian 5.-Fifth Carrier Name: Kagemaru Nationality: Japan Age at death: 30 Imperial Weapon: Katana / Name: Unreasonable Edge (Fugorina ejji) Spiritual Path of the Afflicted Ronin The spiritual path of the afflicted Ronin (): also known as Disciplines of the Infinite Abyss Walker is the breaker balancing subspecies of Fugorina ejji that consists of 7 skills that are manifested in the form of 7 gems of different colors that go along the sheath, which shine and dye the sheet of the color corresponding to the jewel when its ability is activated. # Phantom Blade (): This ability allows you to make the leaf and the different aspects of the user invisible, as well as to control the oxygen in a designated area of 10 kilometers around. Its gem is a ruby. # Indivisible dispersion (): It is the capacity that allows you to extend, contract its length as well as enlarge and reduce the magnitude of its dimensions to impossible and unheard of proportions. Its gem is a sapphire. # Existential Mutilator (): is the ability that gives fugorina ejji a divine capacity of existential cut able to cut with great ease without difficulty and exception each and every one of the materials of the world both human and inhuman, as well as tangible, spiritual or physical, regardless of their size, nature, power or mass, even reaching the level of concession of a space-time cutting capacity. Turn it into an "Existential Killer" increasing its effectiveness against the beings of the supernatural world that allows him to annul the natural or artificial defenses and deny His ethnic conditions are necessary to annihilate the diverse class of beings. Your gem is a diamond. # Assassin Venom (): It is the ability that activates a powerful tightly sealed ability within the eiji fugorina and that is only used in cases of severe necessity whose edge implies an ancient curse (manifested with the symptoms of a lethal poison) that inevitably It produces death to a person with a single scratch of it, stopping the victim's heart in such a way that it is impossible to revive from any method either sacred, demonic or of the supernatural world giving it an existential death. The time of action of this curse is really insignificant, since it is capable of killing a person's life in a matter of seconds. Its gem is an obsidian. Weaknesses However, we must bear in mind that their peculiar ability only works in beings that have a circulatory system in operation, being completely ineffective against, for example, undead, and inorganic beings. A tactic to avoid death at the hands of the curse is that having received a cut of the katana, amputate the infected limb or members before the poison reaches the target: your heart. # Insane injury (): is the skill that allows you to keep open the wounds inflicted on someone produced using fugorina eiji within a radius of 500 kilometers in the same air or underground form, regardless of age, whether the wounds are scarred or not . and as it denies and delays to a certain extent uniformly the regeneration and the partial or complete healing factors, they can not be stopped even by the effect of denial, cancellation, suppression, sealing or even death of the user. The wounds caused by not being able to heal or regenerate by methods that are not recognized by the user and that become useless or inaccessible for the selected objective, even cause effects contrary to the desired results, are infinite at will, imagination and effort of the user (example : in the case of the sacred gear of twilight, healing if kayz recognizes it as a possible way of restoring the objective. Weaknesses The effects of the insanity injury last as long as the ability is active and disappear when the weapon is changed or simply deactivated. The denial of healing or regeneration skills and traits is limited to the current knowledge available to the bearer; if the enemy possesses a knowledge with which to recover its vigor, this will only be useful until the user obtains a sample or knowledge of the resource. You can add it to the list of possible denied forms of recovery. 6.-Sixth Carrier Name: Raymond Nationality: German Age at death: 25 Imperial Weapon: Mace / Name: Svahrt Eternal Archetype of the Ephemeral Biennial Farmer 7.-Seventh Carrier Name: Gahiji Nationality: Egypt Age at death: 24 Imperial Weapon: Bow and quiver / Name: Yuwnob Sovereign Precision of Veteran Hunter 8.-Eighth carrier Name: Tzilmiztli Nationality: Mexico Age at death: 22 Imperial Weapon: Macuahuitl / Name: Aquetzalli 9. Ninth carrier Name: Zachary Nationality: Great Britain Age at death: 19 Imperial Weapon: Spear / Halberd / Name: Zerk-Bernx Cowardly Dignity of the Dishonored Lancer 10. Tenth Carrier Name: Yusuke Nationality: Japanese Age at death: 24 Imperial Weapon: Tonfa / Name: Jashin no Daisaigai (Malevolent Catastrophe) 11. Eleventh Carrier Name: Deimos Nationality: Sparta Age at death: 29 Imperial Weapon: Shield / Name: Esridian Defender Determination of the Vengeful Squire Defensive Determination Of the Vengeful Squire also known Obstinate Protectorate Of the Outsider Transitory;is the sub-species balance-breaker of Esridian that consists of 6 skills that are manifested in the form of 6 ornamented samples that represent these positions on the front of the shield. The skills are the following: 1.Charge Intercession:() this is the capacity that allows Esridian to absorb any type of energy or forces known to the user, allowing it to be loaded into the vast reserves and indiscriminate limits to later convert it into power and transfer it to different aspects of the user to give it a new monstrous impulse of power which depends on the level of energy that is already charged. Weaknesses It should be noted that this ability can not be used several times in a row without a medium cooling period or as secondary collateral damage, this will decrease by large margins the efficiency and a large part of the energy will be lost in the transfer, in addition to receiving a difficult damage to treat in the internal organs. the user has to have some intimate conceptual understanding with the energy to absorb. 2.Chimera Reflection:() It is the ability that gives perfect immunity against long-range attacks by projectiles altering the law of chance and effect so that they never connect with their objective and allows you to redirect them to the will of the user both tangible and spiritual and / or physical, regardless of its size, nature, power or mass. At the limit of its field of action being the limit 40 kilometers straight as far as your eye can see. 3.Obstructing suffocating protection:() it is the ability that allows Esridian to remove all the damage inflicted on itself (and only the one, being incapable of granting protection over other people or constructions), including all physical, emotional and mental damages, and redirect it to any other place, person or thing. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks are, automatically the user will not receive any damage from any assault. The location is specified by him and can go from structures, beings or even laws of reality. Skill can not be rationalized, even if there is no opening, Obstructing suffocating protection, will still remove any damage from the user while the skill is activated. 4.Primordial Elemental File :() is the capacity that allows Esridian to store within itself a large library of specimens such as elementary affinities, types of energy and powers of unspecified or unknown nature, chemical and mineral elements as well as being able to combine them to make advanced elements to increase their strengths and lose their weaknesses by merging and thus give life a new element. And be imbued with their properties and increase their effectiveness in combat. 5.Symmetric Retraction:()it is the ability that allows Esridian to alter the law of cause and effect in order to always attain the imposed objective, as well as to bounce off in tangible and intangible matter, such as walls and floors and in the case of intact in the air or against beings of spectral nature, as well as being hit on its edge it automatically bounces off multiple surfaces in search of an opening to achieve a decisive blow before automatically returning to its place the bearer wishes from all kinds of angles at the user's will. 6.Unstable Format: is the ability that allows alternating Esridian between each and every one of the different forms of existing shield that has been incrusted in your mental filing cabinet, and if one is not registered in your mental library of forms this can also be added to his collection when copying it. Also shrink or enlarge its size, as well as divide or multiply all its actions without apparent limit to be linked to the will of the user. 12. Twelfth Carrier Name: Han-Che Nationality: China Age at death: 23 Imperial Weapon: Mask / Name:Lanferni-Rezzvo-Aiam Wisdom of the Master Strategist wisdom of the master strategist ():Also known as Knowledge of Tactical Erudite Versed in Death is the sub species balance breaker of Lanferni-Rezzvo-Aiam the conste in 5 skills that manifest as 5 symbols of different color that is on the front of the mask and that are exchanged when activating the ability. The capacities and their colors are listed as follows : 13. Thirteenth carrier Name: Nemezius Nationality: Spain Age at death: 25 Imperial Weapon: Grimoire / Name: Blurglen-Dablyerd Investigative Domain of the Insatiable Sage Alchemist 14. Fourteenth Carrier Name: Arkham Nationality: Greece Age at death: 30 Imperial Weapon: Scythe / Name: Des Gardius Unsatisfactory Verdict of the Apathetic Gravedigger 15. Fifteenth Carrier Name: Ratonhnhaké: ton Nationality: American Age at death: 28 Imperial Weapon: Double Tomahawk / Name: Mubladrons Liberating Conviction of the Murderous Insurgent Soul 16. Sixteenth Carrier Name: kharehyn Nationality: Persia Age at death: 23 Imperial Weapon: Katar / Name: Egdirbnudj 17. Seventeenth carrier Name: Tanya von Rossovich Nationality: Nazi Germany Age at death: 13 Imperial Weapon: Gewehr 43 / Name: Morgendämmerung des Endes (Dawn of the End) Corrupted Ideal of the Fierce Visionary 18. Eighteenth carrier Name: Ryoken Nationality: Japan Age at death: 24 Imperial Weapon: Bō / Sansetsukon / Name: Fantomu Obu Kaosu (Phantom of Chaos) Supersive Safeguard of the Pernicious Royalguard 19. Nineteenth carrier Name: Ryūsei Nationality: Japan Age at death: 17 Imperial Weapon: Tantō / Name: Denkō -Sekka Artistic Artifice of the Mocking Bandit 20. Twenty carrier Name: Luvikadrioz Salvatore Cipriani Nationality: Italy Age at death: 22 Imperial Weapon: Costume / Name: Lecroix-Mexierck / Night Veil Elegant Outfit of the Mobster Determined Tyranniser 21. Twenty first carrier Name: Richter Nationality: transylvania Age at death: 26 Imperial Weapon: Whip / Name: Rivamo-Vleya-Reyals Hunter Annihilator of all Existential Darkness 22. Twenty second carrier Name: Isamu Shitagawa Nationality: Japan Age at death: 30 Imperial Weapon: Hira Shuriken / Name: Zettai naitomea (Absolute Nightmare) Specialties of the Renegade Solitary Shinobi Specialties of the Renegade Solitary Shinobi () also known as Incomparable Incomplete Teachings of the Hermit Getsukage () is the subspecies balance breaker of Zettai naitomea 23. Twenty Third Carrier Name: Gaizka Bellrosse Nationality: France Age at death: 27 Imperial Weapon: Daggers / Name: Enigme Prétentieux 7 Seas Verses in the Picardies of Captain Thief 24. Twenty-fourth Carrier Name: Kurenai Nationality: Japan Age at death: 25 Imperial Weapon: Kanabō / Name: Nekuro Kaosu (Necro Chaos) 25. Twenty fifth Carrier Name: Devraj Nationality: India Age at death: 22 Imperial Weapon: Chakram / Name: Kaios Ka Aakaar (Chaos Form) 26. Twenty-sixth Carrier Name: Raito Katsumoto Nationality: Japan Age at death: 20 Imperial Weapon: Kusarigama / Name: Norowareta seishin (Cursed Spirit) 27. Twenty-seventh Carrier Name: Takeshi Mamoru Nationality: Japan Age at death: 18 Imperial Weapon: Nodachi / Name: Yranigami Daendem 28. Twenty-Eighth Carrier Name: Dimitri Garamidian Nationality: Russia Age at death: 30 Imperial Weapon: Tools / Name: Xeñad-Vler 29. Twenty Ninth Carrier Name: Sakiko Hekima Nationality: Japan Age at death: 25 Imperial Weapon: War Fan / Name: Kagemucha Weakness The sacred gear demands a high amount of energy (both physical, mental and spiritual) to be used, and a very well trained body is needed to prolong its use time, its FCCIER capacity, and even the only invoking of a their weapons belonging to the Zusätzliche Imperiale Bewaffnung or the mere fact of keeping the armor active for a maximum of 1 minute. Because of all this, Yahweh pointed out in his little documentation that Incursio not only carries the title of one of the most powerful sacred gear in existence but also that it shares the title of more physical, mental and spiritual demands that it requires for its use, being able to carry its carrier to death just by making use of it as your body is not able to bear the load. Having previously belonged to the dragon race and having subdued the "Ethnic Abdicator", Incursio lost all the weaknesses of his previous race, such as magic, curses, dragon-killer instruments but in exchange for losing those weaknesses which this thought that they were replaced with fortresses were only exchanged for the conditions for the murder of the monster race which are only one, which is to be able to be killed exclusively by the human race and in specific terms of pure blood by a history of At least 10 generations still, but leaving aside this weakness, he still has some weakness towards the dragon-slaying abilities, only being able to damage him at the existential level as demonstrated by being wounded by the poison of Samael, which was able to infect and corrode an infima and imperceptible part of his dragon soul which had not been completely converted and thus was capable of damaging I almost killed him. Until I managed to develop a counter-measure ability to nullify, extract and purify all the traces of the poison but at the cost of that that small part of his soul would no longer be able to convert to his full monster state and acquire that partial weakness from his former dragon race. Next the annihilating epithets or simply known "deaths" are enumerated from ascending to descending way, the second generation of "deaths" are configured as a secondary form. Primary form Secondary form 1.-First Generation 1.-One dead / Eine tot 2.-Two Dead / Zwei tot / Gauntlets and Greaves 3.-Three dead / Drei tot / Heavy sword 4.-Four dead / Vier tot / Battle ax 5.-Five dead / Fünf tot / Katana 6.-Six dead / Sechs Tot / Mace 7.-Seven dead / Sieben tot / Bow and Arrow 8.-Eight dead / Acht Tote / Macuahuitl 9.-Nine dead / Neun Tote / Lance 10.-Ten dead / Zehn Tote / Tonfa 11.-Eleven Dead / Elf Tote / Shield 12.-Twelve Dead / Zwölf Tote / Mask 2.-Second Generation 13.Thirteen Dead / Dreizehn Tote / Grimoire 14.Fourteen Dead / Vierzehn Tote / Scythe 15.Fifteen Dead / Fünfzehn Tote / Double Tomahawk 16.Sixteen Dead / Sechzehn Tote / Katar 17.Seventeen Dead / Siebzehn Tote / Gewehr 43 18.Eighteen Dead / Achtzehn Tote / Bō 19Nineteen Dead / Neunzehn Tote / Tantos 20.Twenty Dead / Zwanzig Tote / Costume 21Twenty-one Dead / Einundzwanzig Tote / Whip 22.Twenty-Two Dead / Zweiundzwanzig Tote / Hira Shuriken 23.Twenty-three Dead / Dreiundzwanzig Tote / Dagger 24.Twenty-four Dead / Vierundzwanzig Tote / Kanabō 3.-Third Generation 25.Twenty-five Dead / Fünfundzwanzig Tote / Chakram 26.Twenty-six Dead / Sechsundzwanzig Tote / Kusarigama 27.Twenty Seven Dead / Siebenundzwanzig Tote / Nodachi 28.Twenty-eight Dead / Achtundzwanzig Tote / Tools Chants the song of Evolutionary Immortality Breakdown the Beast, is the following one: Kayz:"He who was created for the purpose of destroying ..." Incursio:"It's time to wake up from its endless and endless lethargy ..." Kayz:"He who delights in the melody that is the agonizing cries of his enemies begging for mercy ..." Incursio:"Who is at the top of the tower that I create from the innumerable total of corpses of the worms that stupidly dared to oppose their designs and got in their way ..." Kayz:"Sitting on his throne made from the bones of those who betrayed him ..." Incursio:"Those who received the death penalty for having betrayed the beliefs in which they deposited their hopes and dreams of conquest, corrupted by the so-called" justice "that their eyes had of their supposed control of the puppeteer." Kayz:"In the middle of the sea of crimson red blood of its victims ... Both:"Who finally understood the immortal principles of the bloodthirsty god ..." Incursio:"The only way to feel alive ..." Kayz:"It is taking the lives of others ..." Both:"¡Evolutionary Immortality / Breaking the Beast !: ¡break the chains that imprison the beast that resides in your soul and let it roar freely while your enemies shrink in fear as the insignificant prey they are ... for the supreme predator is now loose!. The chant of Vengeful Conviction mode: God Monstrous of the Maddened Creation, is the following: Kayz:I do not know the mercy that was denied to me along with my birthright because it was considered unworthy of God's blessing. Forcing me to be reborn through the impurity of the swamp of reincarnation. Bypassing the wall of death ascending towards the surface by the conviction of the souls of those who granted me to live the life that was denied to them. Look me in the eyes ... I am the immortal monster, thirsty for blood and hungry for war. Created from the original vengeful essence, which governs the unreal nature of destructive creation. Gallery ca5b365db191b95b65cf5a338bac582c.jpg|2.-Second Carrier : Damián 3d0edad7963f55fb8adb98a82e0523f2.jpg a6463eb6ba0bae3da47aa3dce9238961.jpg|5.-Fifth Carrier: Kagemaru dabcb88c993ac5411431b961ecb38d05.jpg|6.-Sixth Carrier: Raymond 3a08ec327e02bba79fae0ef2b116a820.jpg|7.-Seventh Carrier : Gahiji mortal_kombat_x_kotal_kahn__war_god_variation_by_grapiqkad-db9un9x.jpg|8.-Eighth carrier: Tzilmiztli dfa15094ae8f801cb99feba54d3b5af8.jpg|9. Ninth carrier : Zachary 7719e3caef0053ce1aa333212307ee1b--anime-love-hitman-reborn.jpg|10. Tenth Carrier: Yusuke Deimos.jpg|11.Eleventh Carrier: Deimos 4ecd95f239855e398c295f47b6e74816.jpg|12. Twelfth Carrier: Han-Che 17dfdfa19d47bc72fd1f1075fbaac6e4.jpg|13. Thirteenth carrier: Nemezius 95c7516076ff32afa0fd7492d3a6be31.jpg|14. Fourteenth Carrier: Arkham 11ef29a3548ee727dcbf17c658fa3a66.jpg|15. Fifteenth Carrier: Ratonhnhaké: ton Ragnarok_Online_Assassin_Cross_by_K.jpg|16. Sixteenth Carrier: kharehyn CUTo4P9UcAAP_Of.jpg|17. Seventeenth carrier: Tanya von Rossovich a805d1d410a59fe3665df8b8fcab99de.jpg|18. Eighteenth carrier: Ryoken ce4a4abcc8ca694c94a7c91917102aca.jpg 29e31e511f690ff02f7e7e716e2a1c5a.jpg|20.Twenty carrier: Luvikadrioz Salvatore Cipriani b16637c0c4748341fc2ad07fe4e0ba78.jpg|21. Twenty first carrier: Richter Announcements * Evolutionary Beast:Summons the Evolutionary Immortality * Evolve:At the request of the user, it increases the power of the fields of specialization, physical, resistance and social, by releasing in small portions the power sealed in each of the imperial seals until they are fully deblocked. This call is announced each time the user wants to increase his power or Incurio does it in his own account to save or help him and continues until the user reaches the last step of its limits and deactivates so that it is possible for the user to be able to fight alone if you do not want to reload more physical, mental and spiritual requirements of its limits that requires its use. In the Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly and indefinitely until the user reaches the limits of his body, and is deactivated and sealed until a long cooling period has passed and the new unstable energy is regulated and assimilated. it does not explode or is damaged by being unable to control the power and it exceeds its limited margins until it increases regularly and is able to develop an infallible and indefectible domain over it. * Discharge:Unleash the stored energy of Esridian by using the Charge Intercession skill during the period of time it is charged with the power absorbed. * Hibernate: Pronounced when Incursio seals evolutionary immortality with the intention of containing and regulating the new power released by the unlocking of the imperial seals or when it seals the sacred gear to block the limits exceeded it to give it a short or medium freedom of action without having to depend on him and also when he wants to sleep and it is his way of warning that he will not be available until his nap is over. * Load: When it stops an attack when the Charge Intercession ability of Esridian is activated by absorbing and charging the incoming energy. * Dreadnought trigger: When activating the Dreadnought trigger * Zusätzliche Imperiale Bewaffnung: Hidden Armory lottery:Announcement manifested when the user begs for the help of past bearers inside the sacred gear to give him more power and a random weapon will answer his call which will depend on the will and amount of help he wants to assist him later to be partially unlocked until it is released to a higher level that facilitates its use to train their skills with the weapon to a level where it is able to fend for itself and not have total dependence on the ability Reminiscence Of The Warrior Soul, then to use this ability the unlocked weapon will organize a series of specific conditions in which it will only be possible to use him in that way. For the reason of being angry that his dream was "rudely interrupted".the announcement will finally cease broadcasting when the entire arsenal of Zusätzliche Imperiale Bewaffnung is unlocked. * Crazed Monster Platinum Potential Unknown Undeterminable / Platinum Monster Balance Breaker :Activate the Armor of the Universal Beast God, Evolutionary Immortality: Armor of the Universal Beast God. The first call was used in the final confrontation of Kayz against Riser when he used an Armor of the Universal Half-Full Beast God, while the second (and subsequent) call was used for the first time during the battle of Kayz with Kuroka where he finished having achieved Acquire your Balance Breaker to the full state. And the announcement continues proclaiming, even having reached his new state by request of Kayz to Incursio. * Knife:by invoking Ascalon or Drasdluan * Transmit:By activating the energy absorbed with the skill Charge Intercession of Esridian and transmitting it to the different aspects of the user or of the other arms of the imperial armory. * Trivia * According to raid the real name of the sacred gear was evolutionary resistance due to the abnormal strength and incomparable vitality that this thanks to his skills, but due to a translation error and false rumeros the name changed to what is today "Evolutionary Immortality" because it was confused with the immortal due not only to the characteristics of his way of life, but also because of the amazing tenacity with which his previous users clung to life in situations of certain death. And in the end he decided to officiate as the current name in honor of the memory of the bearers of the past and apart because it was heard better and more genius and according to him it was a great possession of marqueting his words. * The reason why his level is considered unknown is due to the fact that the god of the Bible did not live long enough to see the results of his research and was unable to classify it due to this being left untouched the little documentation that he had. * the name of the twelfth bearer han-che is the combination of the names of my two favorite protagonists of fantasy novels which are han-shuo of Great Demon King and yun-che of Against The Gods. * the name of the weapon of the seventh carrier Gahiji; yuwnob is the anagram "buy now" and it occurred to me when a shopping announcement for the videogame Rocket League appeared while I thought of the name of the fourteenth carrier Arkham. * the name of the twenty carrier Luvikadrioz Salvatore Cipriani, is the combination of 3 different Italian names that I mention in the way I have combined them: Luka: Man capable of eclipsing others, with a lot of light, Ovid: name that means "shepherd" "of sheep", Giotto: peaceful man with the ability to lead a group, and the surnames refer to certain favorite characters of mine: Salvatore refers to Don Salvatore "Sal" Leone, one of the most important characters in the Grand Theft saga Auto and one of my favorite characters in the Grand Theft Auto saga and Salvatore Doni is the sixth of the corresponding anime with the same name, while Cipriani makes Antonio "Toni" Cipriani the protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories another of my favorites * Both the name and the semi-original concept of the sacred gear "evolutionary immortality" were based on several famous phrases of Darwinism, the term used to describe the ideas of the English naturalist Charles Darwin, especially in relation to biological evolution by selection. natural and another from a different but identical author in the same ideology and a concept. They are the following phrases; 1 .- "The species that survive are not the strongest, nor the fastest, nor the smartest, but those that are best adapted to change." it refers to the result of a constant adaptation to the environment based on a logic of success and failure. 2 .- "survival of the fittest" as an alternative description of natural selection. In its essential sense, it refers to the survival of certain traits over others that are reproduced in subsequent generations, while the other traits tend to disappear. 3.- "law of the jungle" The law of the jungle is the name given popularly to social functioning in the absence of any law, presupposing that the tyranny of the strongest will be imposed, in analogy to the operation, real or supposed, of the world animal. Generally it implies a negative evaluation of said "law", and a defense of the existence of Law and Order. Also known is the law of the strongest. This also refers to: "The big fish eats the boy", etc. The true meaning of this is that the strongest predominates over the others, but for a stronger one there is a stronger one. "Super-Predator": In natural sciences (biology, zoology, ecology) and in anthropology, predators are called predators that do not have natural predators, standing at the top of their food chain.1 Zoologists define predation as killing and to consume to another organism the predators that do not have natural predators, being located at the top of its alimentary chain. In this context, "superpredator" is usually defined in terms of trophic dynamics. The super predator species occupy the highest trophic levels and have a crucial role in maintaining the health of their ecosystems. But by becoming the monster race from the dragon race, it pushed him out of the food chain of the supernatural world while he was at the top. Possessing it as the strongest due to its conversion, having discarded its ethnic weaknesses in the "Super-Predator-Perfect" by undergoing constant adaptation, obtaining its "natural system of evolution" the phrases which alludes to the comparable evolutionary abilities that both the original Incursio of the series Akame Ga Kill and incomparable of their version of the Sacred Gear. * The imperial weapon of the twenty-one carrier Richter is the only weapon annexed that is not only a common weapon, but it is a Sacred Gear types Longinus previous carrier of the Title of The Fourteenth Longinus which has been lost a long time ago and belongs to the group called Holy Relics , baptized as the Holy Whip. Sinedo specific and reconstructing its origins are the relics of the ropes that Jesus used to expel the merchants from the temple, which he used as a whip and that from this fact he obtains his power to fight against beings infinitely related to the affinity darkness and Kills with a great ease. The reason for his loss was that the last of his bearers to wake him suffered a shock by the loss of his family at the hands of a powerful vampire and negative feelings such as Humiliation, Fear, Failure, Fury, Loneliness, Spite, Rage, hatred and the thirst for blood and revenge corrupted their holy nature and due to the error in the system of sacred gears produced by the death of God that just happened in those moments. This was considered a failure and consequently, expelled from the system, while all the data of its documentation, as the background of its previous operators, its capabilities and its location were erased and finally the system blocked its existence giving the appearance that never was created.Finally, it was the unknown alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi who, with the help of this one, found him lodged in the body of his last carrier who, after fighting and having ended the life of the murderer of his family, looked for him when he heard the rumors of his incredible with alchemy, and asked him as a favor to remove him from himself and return his previous state of sacred gear which when expelled from the Sacred Gear system, had become a deadly weapon linked to his soul so that he will bequeath it to his newborn son as a family inheritance, this achievement the miracle of purging his corrupt cursed state and restoring it to its sacred gear status but even with its great and incomparable alchemical abilities and infimates understanding of the god system for the Sacred Gear I achieve it at the cost of reducing its longinus status to that of a low level, which lost most of its abilities as well as its title as fourteenth longinus. * The surname Rossovich is a reference to the villainous Arkady Rossovich best known Omega Red * False Conversion of Conceptual Imagination to Empirical Reality is the attempt to combine concepts. Gradation Air belonging to the fate saga and the power rings of Green Lantern Corps of DC Comics the American comics publisher. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Night Veil-000